A need exists for a drilling rig with static resistant synthetic inter-connectable structural mat assembly, wherein the mat has a smaller carbon footprint than mats using new plastics and new rubbers while supporting loads up to 20 tons.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.